Thorns and Roses
by XKiraraX
Summary: A young girl whose parents died is now living with Genkai and training with her. What happens when she falls in love for the first time? KuramaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Thorns and Roses- Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but Kiara is mine!

This story takes place after Yusuke comes home in the last season. I wont spoil it for those who haven't seen it!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kiara!" Barked a voice. "You're not concentrating!"

The young girl- Kiara as she had been called- turned and bower.

"I'm sorry, Genkai-sensei. I'm really distracted today. This morning, my dog went missing and I can't take my mind off of her! I'm really worried."

The elderly woman sighed. "Well, I can see that you wont be able to concentrate, so lets see if we can find your dog, alright? I know just the person to help us. Kiara couldn't help but notice the faint smirk on the woman's face. Kiara was a 16 year-old girl, about 5' 6'' she had long blue hair that she kept in a pony tail, much like Botan's, except it was a few shades darker and a bit longer. She had come to Genkai after her parents had died when she was 12, not knowing what to do, but knowing that Genkai was a friend of her mothers and could help her with her sixth sense so she could learn to control it. Kiara had all her life been able to see things most people didn't.

A sharp voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hiei! Come out!" Genkai's voice rang throughout the mountains.

"What do you want?" A deep voice asked. The owner of it jumped gracefully to the ground.

"Ah, Hiei, good to see you. I knew you'd be around here somewhere."

"Feh." Came his reply.

"Um…Hiei-san? Can you look for my dog with your Jagan eye?" Kiara asked timidly, which was strange, because she was so much taller than him.

Hiei sighed and cursed himself for going when they called him. He should have known they would ask a favor. Hiei closed his eyes and opened his third eye. Very useful, Kiara noted, for locating things. A few seconds later, Hiei sweat dropped and opened his eyes.

"The stupid mongrel…is in the old hag's HOUSE."

"… OH!" Kiara jumped up and clapped her hands together happily. "He must have come home on his own!" She laughed stupidly. "I'm sorry to make you go to all that trouble, Hiei-san! Thank you!"

"Same as always I see, Kiara"

She jumped up, turned around, and smiled happily. "Kurama-kun! Its really good to see you!" She trotted over to where he was standing. "It's good to see you, too Kiara!"

Genkai coughed loudly. "Kiara we're not done today."

Kiara had an amazing ability to use her spirit energy. From training with Genkai for almost 4 years, her abilities had increased greatly. She could change her spirit energy into many forms. A sword, a ball of energy to kick or punch at an enemy, and even a spirit gun like Yusuke, but surely not as powerful. Her favorite, by far, was her spirit whip. She was definitely most skilled at using it. For the second time that day, she was snapped out of her thoughts. "Come, Kiara." Genkai told her. "One last thing before we go in for the day. Kurama, Hiei, I presume you haven't told anyone about this girl? I don't want her dragged into the spirit detective business. Now that Yusuke was fired, I'm sure they're in need of one. They wouldn't hesitate to recruit Kiara." She looked over at the girl who was busy with her latest assignment. She was practicing her spirit whip on a large rock. With one flick of the wrist, she split the rock in two.

Genkai continued, "I've known that girl and her parents her whole lives. Her parents died, so she came to me."

Kurama looked shocked for a second then hid his expression as he looked back at Kiara. "Why hasn't she told any of us this?" Kurama asked her. "Do even Yusuke or Botan know? They and I know her better than anyone besides you, Genkai-dono.

"No," she told him, "no one knows besides me. She asked me not to tell anyone else. I guess she doesn't want your pity."

Kiara trotted back over to them. "I'm done splitting those boulders you asked for, Genkai-sensei!" She said, smiling. "Alright," said Genkai, "you're done for today. When you're not training, you know you don't have to call me 'sensei' anymore."

Kiara smiled and nodded. "Right. Hey, you know what? I've been wanting to visit the city for a while, is it alright if I go out for a bit?" she asked.

"Go ahead," Genkai replied.

"Kiara," Kurama said, "Would you like for me to show you around the town" Kiara's eyes lit up. "Oh, would you really? I'd love that!"

Genkai and Hiei watched them walk off. The woman sook her head and smiled. "Come back safe…"

Kiara walked with her arms behind her and Kurama by her side. "I wonger if I'll stick out too much in the city?" she asked no one in particular. She looked down at her black and red kimono. "Ah, oh well."

"So," said Kurama, "Is there anything special you want to see in the city?"

"Not really," She told him, "I'm just curious, because I haven't been there since…" She cut herself off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

All hail cliffhangers! Yay cliffhangers!

-KiraraSoldier


	2. to anyone who read this story

Hey everyone who reads my story—

I'm really sorry, but my school just got out for the summer and I'm writing this to tell you that I will not be updating any of my stories because I am leaving t go to Colorado for the summer and will not be back home until the end of July. But be happy, because when I get back, my mind will be overflowing with ideas for my stories!

I'm sorry to anyone who actually reads my stories,

Love always,

Kirara


End file.
